Interview with Colette Monarch
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: To promote Survivor Sunyshore, Colette Monarch, the host to be, sat down with Sinnoh Now to chat about herself. Please read and leave a review if you want. One-shot.


(So I got this one-shot for you all. Just a little promo for Survivor Sunyshore, the upcoming season in the FlashIcia Survivor Series, this little one-shot being an interview that the guest host Colette Monarch will be sitting down and talking about herself. Sound boring? Tough.

P.S.: This takes place a week after the Apple Woods halftime show, if anyone is wondering.)

In an interviewing room, we find the soon to be host for Survivor Sunyshore, Colette Monarch, sitting in a rather comfy chair with her hair not in a ponytail this time, and across from her is a fair skinned man with a white woolen beanie over brown hair. He's wearing a plain blue, button up dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. The most noticeable thing about him is that he has irises the color of rubies.

"She was recently given the right to host Survivor Sunyshore by her bosses, and here she is, Miss Colette Monarch, the intern turned host from the FlashIcia Survivor Series. My name is Brendan Ruby and I'm here with her today to talk about some things about herself so we can get a better feel for her." The man said into a microphone, meaning the interview was on the radio, before turning to Colette. "Colette, how're you doing today?"

"Quite well, Brendan. Thanks for having me." She giggled.

"Alright, so let's get down to the halftime show. You have the hat with you?" Brendan asked.

"I sure do." She answered. "It's in my duffel." Colette opened it up, took out the hat, and put it on.

"What else do you have in your duffel, aside from uh, gym clothes I presume?" Brendan wondered.

"Let's see…my phone, Benjamin's Poke Ball, some hand wraps…" This got Brendan's attention.

"Hand wraps? What for?"

Colette smirked. "Okay, so I don't think you've heard of my dad, Nate Monarch?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him." Brendan answered. "Did he teach you how to box?"

"Dad got me into the sweet science; he said it was for self-defense mainly, but I'm looking for a debut bout one of these days." Colette responded.

"And your fighting style is what? Brawler? Swarmer?" Brendan wanted to know this.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm so much of a brawler as I am a little bit of a mix of a counter-puncher and swarmer, mainly the latter." Colette informed. "What I like to do is, and this is my fighting style, I wait for my opponent to slip up or give me an opening, then wham! I come down on them with a flurry of jabs and hooks."

"And I'm guessing you try and provoke them with making a mistake." Brendan guessed.

"Not so much that, but if I have to then I will. Just like a little, weak jab to their midsection. That way I can try and get a reaction out of them." Colette stated.

"Hey, I hate to bring this up, but have you ever used your uh, fighting style outside of where it's supposed to be?" Brendan inquired.

"Oh my god, there was this one time two days ago, and here's what happened." Colette began. "This is uh, I guess the funny part, for Alicia anyway. So I'm at the gym, minding my own business, hitting the heavy bag, and these guys walk by. The funny part is that, these were guys that Alicia had beat up before, and it was for the same thing they were doing to me."

"What were they doing?" Brendan continued, wondering why they would do such a thing.

"Catcalling, trying to flirt with me, and then I turn around, they see that I have on my gloves. They're pink 14 ounce ones too." She kept telling the story. "So they see them and one guy, who was presumably the leader, said something like 'She can box! She's fine as hell!'" Brendan was seen laughing a little.

"I don't know why anyone would say that to someone who can fight rather well." He said. "You just knew that they deserve a beating."

"That's what I was thinking at the time!" Colette responded. "Alright, so I told him about my dad, and I asked if he knows him. And then one thing led to another and then he mentions that I remind him of Alicia."

Brendan raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't think you're like Alicia personality wise."

"At least I don't have a violent temper." The intern shrugged. "Anywho, I remember this guy. He gave Alicia and Flash trouble when they went shopping this other time, and they wanted to beat up Flash and the leader guy wanted Alicia. I think that's what happened that time, then Alicia beat the stuffing out of all of them."

"I would have hated to be the doctor that tended to them." Brendan commented.

"Same here since that would have been a nightmare." Colette sympathized. "Now the guy is all cocky when I mention that incident to him, and at this moment I'm pointing one of my gloved hands at him. My arm is extended out, pointing at this guy, and I ask, 'Did I stutter, sir?' After that, I think he was telling me not to get all tough, and then he asks if I want a fight. I've already said I didn't want a fight, but there was this force compelling me to beat this guy up."

"Was he asking for it?" Brendan asked.

"From the sound of it, he was." Colette answered. "Then I think where he reached the boiling point was when I said, 'Don't feel ashamed when you lose to a girl, okay?' If he really knew my Dad, then he would know that he's only lost to a KO once. The other few losses were by decision, and they were close matches. So then he calls me the b word, and from that point forward it was on. Next thing I know, I gave him a flurry of jabs and a hook, and he went down."

"And that was your first time you've knocked someone out?" Brendan wanted to confirm.

"Yup, he was the first guy I ever knocked out." Colette frowned. "I'm not really proud of it, but he had it coming."

"Okay. So let's change gears here, and ask when did you get on the Survivor scene with Flash and Alicia?" Brendan inquired.

"Brendan, I had a feeling that question would pop up." Colette giggled. "Flash had put out an advertisement for an intern for the show. He needed someone that could drive and protect themselves if the need arises, and both things I can do. He also added that they had to like Survivor, and believe me when I say this I do."

"Especially his series with Alicia, right?" Brendan wondered.

"True, I watched the first season they did together, and I had a feeling that I wanted to be part of this. So I left from Sunyshore to their office in Raikuukon, and after they interviewed me, I got the job." Colette explained.

"And fast forward to last week, where they trusted you enough to host." Brendan smiled. "Good for you, Colette."

"You know, I didn't think the day would come where I'd be the one snuffing torches." Colette mentioned. "But I guess they've grown to like me this much."

"Uh, you mentioned something about a Poke Ball earlier. Sorry to change topics, but who's Benjamin?" Brendan inquired.

"Well, if you must know, Benjamin is my Charizard. I have him around for when someone wants to battle me with Pokémon of their own. I also have him around for company." Colette answered.

"Really now? What do you do with him?" Brendan wondered.

"Oh, we normally just head around town." She responded. "My parents wanted me to have a Pokémon when I told them I was going to apply for the intern job."

"But aren't you a Sinnoh native?" The interviewer pressed.

"That's true, and I'm sure mom and dad weren't very specific in what they wanted me to have, so I guess I got a Charizard, since…I don't know…everyone likes Charizard?" Colette shrugged. "Not that it matters much to me."

"Regardless, uh, is there anything else you want to mention? Like say, anything about Survivor Sunyshore we could know?" Brendan wondered.

"Sorry, Mr. Ruby. Flash swore me to secrecy." Colette shook her head no. "And remember, it's not a good idea to press me to spill the beans."

"Okay, just don't punch me out." Brendan chuckled, which got Colette to laugh. "I'd like to uh, ask about your father. Have you been to any of his fights before?"

"I've only been to one of his fights." Colette admitted. "That was when I was, like, three years younger, and he was having a bout with some other guy, and the fight took place in Veilstone City. Dad won by knockout in the sixth round."

"Impressive." Brendan smirked.

"Yeah, and I remember that because it was after that fight, because I was so amazed at how well he did, on the way home he asked me, 'Do you want to fight like Dad does?' And I'm like, 'Yes!' You know how they say like father like son, this is like father like daughter." Colette added.

"So lemme get this straight, you learned how to box from your father, trained for this long, are now an intern working for the FlashIcia Survivor Series, all within three years, and you've only knocked one guy out who wasn't in the ring with you?" Brendan summed it up.

"That sums it up, yeah." Colette nodded.

"I'll say for the record that I think you are one impressive young lady, Colette. Hey, thanks for being here with us." Brendan stated. "When we return on Sinnoh Now, we'll be discussing with you guys about last night's upset at the Canalave City Gym, until then, this is Brendan Ruby saying have a good one." And with that, Colette grabbed her duffel and walked out.

(And that's that! Stay tuned on Survivor Apple Woods, and once the winner is revealed the day after that we will have the live cast assessment. Lata! -Flash)


End file.
